Many user devices such as smartphones, tablets, laptops, televisions, game consoles, and so on, are equipped with wireless communication capabilities to wirelessly connect to the Internet or other communication networks. The 802.11 suite of air interface standards (collectively called Wi-Fi) is the most common technology used for wireless connectivity and offers useful connectivity over distances of up to a few hundred feet. With the proliferation of Wi-Fi enabled user devices, the application layer bandwidth available per user device may be unsatisfactory for some use cases.
While wireless standards have made progress to address such limited bandwidth issues, publically available Wi-Fi infrastructures, e.g., the wireless access points or routers that connect the wireless network to the Internet have primarily chosen to use simplistic Wi-Fi technologies.
Improvements to wireless communication techniques are desirable.